


Platina

by rantingprince



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - school, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MUCHOS OCS, bingo argchi: la revancha, past argentina/malvinas, past chile/omc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rantingprince/pseuds/rantingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel hace lo mismo muchas veces, y ni siquiera está seguro de estar esperando un resultado distinto cada vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platina

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón perdón por todo

6.  
  
Manuel llegó tarde su primer día de colegio. Visto en retrospectiva, no debió haber sido una sorpresa, considerando que sus padres no habían sido capaces de llegar a tiempo al inicio del año escolar tampoco, pero a sus seis años, Manuel aún no había asumido la idea de los patrones tan bien como sus profesoras en kínder habrían querido.  
  
Su madre solía decir que él era el tipo de persona que hacía lo mismo muchas veces, esperando resultados distintos en cada ocasión, e incluso siendo mayor, Manuel jamás había tenido las bases para negarlo.  
  
Así fue como empezó su carrera escolar, llegando un día viernes alrededor de las doce a su primer día. Su madre lo arrastró prácticamente, desde el auto hasta el hall de su nuevo colegio, grande, frío y solitario, con un único portero que alternaba miradas entre su madre y él, sonriendo confundido todo el tiempo.  
  
\- Lo siento tanto, -había comenzado su madre, encogiéndose de hombros con una gran sonrisa- Tuvimos un problema en casa, pero imagino que puede entrar de todas formas ¿no?  
  
\- Sí, señora por su puesto. Ahora mismo no está la inspectora, así que necesito que me deje la agenda del niño, y por esta vez, puede entrar nomás.  
  
\- Vale, -dijo, inclinándose detrás de Manuel para abrir la mochila ella misma- Anda, Manu, que ligerito van a salir a almorzar, y no quieres entrar tarde ¿verdad? -le preguntó, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se reía.  
  
El portero simplemente los miró en silencio, demasiado bueno en su trabajo como para comentar algo sobre la tardanza, probablemente. Manuel se dejó empujar más allá de las puertas de vidrio opaco que separaban el hall del patio, intentando armar una explicación convincente de por qué no podía entrar solo, pero su madre y el portero ya estaban enfrascados en una conversación propia, muy entretenidos el uno con el otro como para escuchar sus quejas.  
  
Cuando las puertas se cerraron en su espalda, se sintió como una sentencia, como un buen momento para música dramática y gritos, como en los dibujos animados que veía en la tele, pero incluso esperando unos segundos, no pasó absolutamente nada.  
  
En vez de eso, se encontró en un patio que solo había visto el día que dio la prueba de entrada, sin saber a dónde ir. Caminó un rato por el piso de baldosas rojas, las manos apretando los tirantes de la mochila con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.  
  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Niño, oye! -escuchó que le decían, en el susurro más ruidoso que había escuchado en su vida. En la oficina a su derecha había un niño, apenas asomado por la puerta, el pelo rubio parado en todas direcciones, y la cara y la ropa llenas de témpera seca.- ¿Estás buscando a la tía? Te ves perdido. -preguntó riéndose.  
  
Manuel no contestó, no estaba seguro de por qué realmente, parte de él quería decirle, quería preguntarle dónde tenía que ir, pero no podía decidirse a abrir la boca en realidad, y pronto la sonrisa era más una mueca en la cara del otro niño.  
  
\- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó, algo más brusco que al comienzo.- ¿El gato te comió la lengua?  
  
Manuel balbuceó una respuesta incomprensible incluso para él mismo, sin moverse, y el niño hizo un ruido con la garganta, algo en medio de un grito y una queja, antes de salir de la oficina, dando pasos cortos pero seguros hacia él. Es un poco vergonzoso admitir que el primer instinto de Manuel cuando lo tuvo enfrente fue salir corriendo, pero no se movió, las manos adoloridas de lo fuerte que estaba apretando los tirantes de su mochila.  
  
Los ojos del niño eran grandes, y verdes, como los del padre de Manuel, y los de sus primas; mirándolo impacientes detrás del flequillo de pelo rubio y desordenado.  
  
\- ¿Qué dijiste? No entendí -preguntó, y Manuel apretó la boca con fuerza, deseando haberse ido en otra dirección apenas escuchó al niño hablarle.  
  
\- ¡Martín Hernández, quién te dio permiso de salir! -gritó una mujer atrás de ellos, y el niño dio un saltito, metiéndose a la oficina de nuevo en dos segundos frente a la mirada confundida de Manuel.- ¡Cabro chico porfiado!  
  
\- ¡Estaba ayudando, tía! -gritó Martín desde la oficina, y la señora bufó incrédula antes de mirar a Manuel, las cejas subiendo hasta desaparecer bajo su chasquilla.- ¿Y tú?  
  
\- No sabe hablar -dijo Martín asomando la cabeza por la puerta de nuevo.- Estaba intentando ayudarlo.  
  
\- ¡Martín, anda a terminar tu tarea! -La mujer suspiró dramáticamente, hincándose frente a Manuel con una sonrisa algo más amable que al comienzo.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿De qué curso eres?  
  
La campana del almuerzo sonó antes de que Manuel alcanzara a contestar.  
  
  
8.  
  
Su mala fama comenzó más o menos a la segunda semana de colegio. Manuel nunca fue bueno hablando, ni siquiera en su casa, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese responder, y defenderse, con más ganas que técnica a decir verdad; pero en ese tiempo lo importante no era salir con dignidad, sino dejar llorando al otro niño y salir simplemente.  
  
Manuel era bueno en eso al menos.  
  
Su madre decía que era como un animal, pero nunca parecía particularmente molesta con la idea, y de todas maneras, jamás lo castigaba, sin importar cuantas veces le jurara a las profesoras que lo iba a hacer.  
  
Los niños de su curso aceptaban esto como una realidad, y mantenían la distancia en su gran mayoría, a excepción de sus únicos dos amigos, una niña aún más salvaje que él, que había declarado la guerra a las demás niñas unos meses después de empezar tercero básico, y un niño rubio llamado Sebastián, que jamás participaba de las peleas, ni los gritos ni los mordiscos, a menos que estuvieran jugando.  
  
Manuel había aprendido rápidamente que no tenía que meterse en los juegos si iba a estar contra Sebastián, ni siquiera en los juegos más tranquilos, y el resto de los niños lo habían aprendido también luego de las primeras veces, al menos en su curso. En los demás habían otros universos, otros niños peleando, otras niñas gritando, otros niños jugando; el tercero B tenía su propio mundo, y en el tercero C estaba Martín, reinando su propio mundo, igual de ruidoso que cuando se conocieron.  
  
A diferencia de la mayoría, que estaban felices con mantenerse en sus propios universos miniatura, Martín siempre estaba intentando salir, conociendo otros niños, organizando juegos masivos de quemadas, y gritándole a su primo Sebastián (y a Manuel, por asociación) desde un patio al otro cada vez que los veía pasar.  
  
Martín conectaba los mundos ajenos a fuerza de gritos e insistencia, obligándolos a jugar juntos, como si Manuel supiese el nombre de alguien además de Martín y Sebastián, que lo agarraba fuerte del brazo apenas empezaban a elegir los equipos, sin decir una palabra.  
  
Manuel nunca fue el mejor jugador, pero jugaba si era contra Martín, corriendo de un extremo de su cancha improvisada hasta el otro, con el estómago en la garganta y el corazón palpitándole en los oídos todo el tiempo. Y cada vez que Martín le pateaba las canillas, a unos pasos del arco de latas vacías, Manuel le pisaba los pies, le agarraba la polera con ambas manos, y tiraba fuerte, escuchando con satisfacción los gritos indignados del niño, y las risas de Sebastián al otro extremo de la cancha.  
  
Usualmente nadie recordaba llevar el conteo de goles, pero a nadie le importaba tampoco, y el juego seguía con los gritos tan altos que a veces no escuchaban sonar la campana.  
  
La primera vez que jugaron en el mismo lado de la cancha, Luciano, el niño nuevo del tercero B, estaba liderando su propio equipo, formado en su mayoría por los compañeros de Martín. Manuel nunca supo por qué le dieron la espalda a su antiguo líder, ni cómo fue que Luciano logró meterse de la noche a la mañana como capitán, pero para ser sinceros, tampoco fue que intentara preguntar. En su mundo no había espacio para preocuparse por las traiciones de otros universos, ya era suficiente con el hecho de que en vez de la mano de Sebastián, Manuel tenía los dedos de Martín apretándole el brazo hasta doler, sus labios arrugados en una mueca de disgusto cada vez que Luciano elegía a otro niño para su equipo.  
  
Manuel no recordaba el nombre de ninguno de esos niños, pero podía apostar a que eran amigos de Martín.  
  
\- Ya, oye, suéltame -dijo Manuel simplemente, mirando a Martín de reojo mientras los demás niños se preparaban para empezar.  
  
\- Jugá bien -contestó Martín, los dientes apretados y los ojos en Luciano todo el tiempo.- Hay que ganar.  
  
Manuel soltó un resoplido, y empezaron a correr.  
  
Contra todo pronóstico, nadie ganó, y la pelota quedó olvidada cuando Martín y Manuel terminaron en el piso, tironeándose la ropa y pateando a ciegas cualquier cosa que pudieran alcanzar. Cuando la inspectora los recibió en su oficina unos minutos después de la campana, y les preguntó qué había pasado, ninguno de los dos lo pudo explicar.  
  
\- Tenías que pegarle a él, no a mí, estúpido -murmuró Martín una vez los dejaron solos en la enfermería, y Manuel solo se encogió de hombros, los ojos clavados en sus zapatos embarrados.  
  
\- Tu empezaste. -dijo, resistiendo apenas la tentación de gritarle.  
  
\- ¡Mentira! ¡Vos me agarraste!  
  
\- ¡Porque tú me estabas empujando! ¡Estábamos en el mismo equipo!  
  
\- ¡Porque no sabés patear, y había que ganarle a Luciano!  
  
La inspectora no los encontró peleando en el suelo cuando volvió, pero Manuel estaba seguro de que los había escuchado gritar, y cuando la mujer le devolvió su agenda, advirtiéndole que tenía que venir firmada por su mamá para mañana, Manuel resolvió no volver a jugar con nadie.  
  
Martín miró al piso mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivas salas, sin decir una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, y Manuel imaginó que nunca más lo iba a escuchar gritarle de un patio al otro, ni aunque estuviera con Sebastián. La sola idea lo hizo quedarse afuera de su sala luego de ver a Martín desaparecer tras la otra puerta.  
  
Su mamá no lo castigó, ni le gritó, ni hizo nada en realidad, simplemente bajó la mirada desde su teleserie hasta la agenda negra de Manuel, revisando las hojas anteriores, llenas de anotaciones por llegar tarde a clases y por pelear con los demás niños en los recreos.  
  
\- ¿Por qué estabas peleando? -preguntó ella, volviendo a la última página, el lápiz rojo golpeando rítmicamente la mesa de la cocina.- Creí que habíamos hablado de esto Manuel, está bien que te defiendas, pero que no te vean hacerlo, hijo.  
  
\- Estábamos jugando a la pelota -respondió Manuel, jugando a perseguir los últimos pedazos de cereal remojado en el mar de leche que quedaba en su plato.  
Su madre solo hizo un ruido con la garganta, firmando un garabato en su agenda antes empujarla hacia un lado.  
  
\- ¿Y ganaron? -preguntó, mirándolo con una media sonrisa, sus manos desmenuzando la miga del pan que aún quedaba en su plato.  
  
Su mamá siempre estaba moviéndose de alguna forma, a veces simplemente eran los pies, golpeando con el taco de su zapato hasta formar una melodía seca pero constante, que Manuel asociaba con las tardes de los días de semana, con verla leer novelas luego de volver del trabajo; y otras veces era todo su cuerpo, subiendo y bajando las escaleras de su casa con loza usada desde la pieza de su hermana, o montoncitos de ropa por lavar.  
  
A veces solo eran sus manos, organizando las cosas en la mesa más de una vez, o jugando con el control remoto, pasándolo de una mano a la otra, subiendo y bajando el volúmen para llegar una y otra vez al volúmen original.  
  
Ni su hermana ni su papá lo hacían, así que Manuel había descartado que fuera algo contagioso hace tiempo ya, incluso si sus pies estaban moviéndose todo el tiempo debajo de la mesa.  
  
\- No sé -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, y su mamá no siguió preguntándole nada más.  
  
Su decisión de no volver a jugar con nadie, ni siquiera con Sebastián, duró hasta el recreo del almuerzo, cuando el que le gritó desde el otro extremo del patio fue Luciano, seguido por Martín y Sebastián.  
  
\- ¡Manuel! ¡Nos falta una persona! -gritó Luciano, acercándose a él con un trote fácil y rápido, dejando detrás a su sombra.- Nadie quiere jugar en el equipo de Martín después de lo que pasó ayer -comentó, riéndose fuerte, por encima del ruido en el patio y las quejas de Martín.- ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres jugar el desempate?  
  
\- No -respondió Manuel, mirando a Sebastián por encima del hombro de Luciano, como acusándolo por no evitar que lo fueran a buscar.- No quiero jugar.  
  
\- ¿Porque perdieron ayer?  
  
\- ¡No perdimos! -gritó Martín detrás de Luciano, apretando la pelota con más fuerza de la necesaria.- ¡Ni siquiera sabés a cuánto íbamos!  
  
\- Dale Manuel, prometo darles ventaja. Si quieres me meto un autogol, para que tengan oportunidad.  
  
\- ¡Vos vas a necesitar la ventaja!  
  
Manuel supo que iba a decir que sí antes de hacerlo, y a la mitad del partido, él y Martín tiraron de la polera de Luciano hasta botarlo al piso, metiendo el primer gol del partido casi por accidente. No terminaron en inspectoría, pero Luciano nunca terminó de gritarles en portugués, ni ese día, ni el siguiente.  
  
  
10.  
  
La familia de Martín tenía una casa en la playa, como a dos horas de Santiago, donde iban cada verano por al menos una o dos semanas, según contaba Martín, la casa en si estaba algo lejos del mar, pero prácticamente al lado de un bosque, donde iba a explorar en las tardes.  
  
Cada inicio de año, Martín volvía con historias de sus vacaciones, y no había nadie en todo el colegio que pudiera decirle que eso no había pasado, simplemente porque la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera sabía exáctamente dónde estaba la supuesta casa, ni el supuesto bosque, y por supuesto, tampoco tenían la más mínima idea donde estaba la supuesta playa secreta a la que lo llevaban sus padres, según Martín.  
  
Por eso es que, cuando lo invitó ese año, Manuel sintió el tirón en su estómago como una reacción perfectamente justificada, incluso había hecho el esfuerzo de ser agradable con su hermana, obediente con su padre y útil para su madre durante dos semanas enteras antes de pedirles permiso. Todo para ver el bosque y la playa de Martín.  
  
Ambos se quedaron callados cuando preguntó en la mesa, mirándolo incrédulos, su papá incluso tuvo la boca abierta por unos segundos antes de recuperarse, carraspeando ruidosamente, como si se hubiera atorado. Su hermana simplemente había fruncido el ceño, mirando a Manuel como si no entendiera del todo qué se supone que era.  
  
Manuel tenía la sensación de que ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien qué hacer con él en un día normal, así que no se molestó siquiera en tomarla en cuenta.  
  
\- ¿Un amigo del colegio? -repitió su mamá, dejando su tenedor en el plato, para volver a tomarlo inmediatamente y dejarlo apoyado encima del mantel.- ¿Cuál?  
  
\- Martín, -dijo Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.- Vino a la casa la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas?  
  
\- ¿El de lentes? -preguntó su papá, frunciendo el ceño apenas.  
  
\- No, osea, el Seba también va, -dijo Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Martín es su primo.  
  
Al final, su mamá había insistido en hablar por teléfono con los padres de Martín antes de darle permiso, y para el viernes de esa semana, Manuel estaba sentado entre Martín y Sebastián en la parte trasera de la camioneta de los tíos, escuchando a Martín y Sebastián discutir por encima de la radio.  
  
\- ¡Manuel, vos dónde querés pasar a almorzar! -había gritado Martín, olvidando temporalmente cómo enunciar una pregunta, mientras Sebastián se quejaba del otro lado, cerrando la DS con más fuerza de la necesaria.  
  
\- No se vale que le preguntés a él, ¡Va a decir que sí a cualquier cosa! -gritó Sebastián, apuntando a Martín por encima de la cabeza de Manuel.- Siempre lo usás para ganar las discusiones.  
  
\- No es verdad -gruñó Manuel, mirando con aún más intención el libro que tenía en las manos, seguro de que a esas alturas toda su cara estaba roja de vergüenza. Llevaban al menos media hora de viaje, pero no había avanzado siquiera un párrafo desde que había sacado el libro.  
  
Sebastián y Martín lo ignoraron, y al final, la mamá de Martín eligió detenerse para almorzar unos sandwiches en la carretera.  
  
  
14.  
  
Manuel conoció a Victoria en uno de los cumpleaños de Martín. Ya se había cambiado de colegio en ese entonces, y no se veían tanto como antes, pero el chat lo compensaba, y Martín le había hablado tanto de ella que Manuel casi la conocía antes de haberla visto por primera vez.  
  
A Martín le gustaba decir que Victoria iba a ser su novia algún día, su esposa quizá, y Manuel le mandaba sonidos de cualquier cosa en medio de sus discursos, o links de videos de gente cayéndose, en un pobre intento por distraerlo. Claramente nada en el mundo podía distraerlo más que Victoria, pero Manuel no podía dejar de intentarlo.  
  
Con todo eso en mente, siempre que Manuel trataba de imaginar a Victoria terminaba imaginando a las actrices de las películas que le gustaba ver a su madre, donde los protagonistas perdían la cabeza casi literalmente por mujeres altas y delgadas, con sus pelos largos y sus labios pintados, aunque la edad de Victoria claramente no calzaba con ninguna de esas imágenes, Manuel no tenía ninguna otra referencia, especialmente ahora que iba a un colegio de puros hombres.  
  
Victoria, la verdadera, no el monstruo de estereotipos que Manuel había imaginado durante todos esos meses, era bonita, al menos Manuel podía asegurar eso. Era bonita, y simpática, y le gustaba escucharla reír, incluso si su risa era aguda y más ruidosa que la de Martín; de vez en cuando, si algo era demasiado gracioso, Victoria se doblaba sobre sí misma y parecía estarse ahogando con la risa, y entonces Manuel no podía resistirse, y terminaba riéndose a carcajadas también, medio encantado con la niña de Martín.  
  
Quizá lo que más le gustaba de la risa de Victoria, es que no podía escuchar su propia risa por encima de sus carcajadas, y eso lo hacía sentirse libre, extraño, como si no se estuviese riendo en realidad.  
  
Aún considerando eso, Manuel no podía ver qué era tan grandioso de una niña, de las niñas en general, de Victoria en particular; no había creído en los comentarios de Martín, no literalmente al menos, pero sí había esperado encontrar algo que explicara la obsesión de Martín con el tema, con la idea de invitarla a una cita, de ir juntos al cine, de tomarle la mano y darle un beso en la boca antes de despedirse.  
  
Parte de Manuel esperaba que esa ida al cine fuera aburrida, que entonces se dieran cuenta de lo estúpidos que estaban siendo y todos pudieran volver al ritmo normal de sus vidas.  
  
Aunque no le tenía mucha fe a esa idea, especialmente porque cuando Victoria miraba a Martín, lo hacía de la misma forma en que Martín la miraba a ella, y mirándolos a ambos, Manuel podía estar casi seguro de que ella también pasaba sus tardes imaginando cómo iba a ser su primera cita con Martín.  
  
Manuel pasó el resto del cumpleaños hablando sobre videojuegos con Sebastián, empeñado en no seguir viendo el espectáculo de Victoria y Martín. Al menos él había hecho la misma mueca de asco cuando los habían visto compartiendo el mismo pedazo de torta en un rinconcito del patio. Probablemente la reacción de Sebastián había sido más por el hecho de compartir la torta que por las miradas que se tiraban de vez en cuando, las cabezas tan juntas que el pelo rubio de Martín se mezclaba con los rizos café de Victoria, pero Manuel estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier tipo de aliado.  
  
  
15.  
  
El noviazgo de Martín y Victoria empezó en el verano, en una de las salas de cine más chicas que Martín había visto en su vida, durante una mala película de terror. Manuel nunca pretendió saberlo, pero Martín se lo dijo todo con lujo y detalles apenas volvió a la casa, porque según él necesitaba opiniones para su segunda cita.  
  
Manuel sabía que simplemente era porque quería poder decir que tenía una novia, y que esa novia había sido la misma que había declarado como su esposa del futuro hace un año, pero aún así lo dejó contarle.  
  
Las historias sobre Victoria fueron disminuyendo después de eso, para el tercer mes, Martín ya no sentía la necesidad de contarle lo que hacían, pero aún le preguntaba su opinión sobre los regalos que podía hacerle, o a qué lugares podía llevarla; Manuel jamás pretendió saber algo sobre el tema, pero a Martín no parecía importarle tampoco.  
  
\- Oye, flaco, Victoria quiere ir a ver esa película del vampiro, ¿querés venir? -preguntó Martín un día por skype, y Manuel casi se suicidó accidentalmente en minecraft.  
  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál película? -preguntó, aún demasiado incrédulo como para reírse.  
  
\- La de los vampiros. La secuela. Vos sabés cual es, Manuel -gruñó Martín, apenas audible por encima del sonido de las teclas en el notebook.  
  
\- Deja de pegarle a ese teclado Martín, y ponte audífonos -alegó Manuel, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Además, ¿Qué voy a ir a hacer yo contigo y tu polola al cine, hueón?  
  
\- ¡Acompañarme! No es una cita, Victoria va a llevar a una amiga suya Manuel, -dijo Martín, e incluso a través de los parlantes, Manuel podía oír la sonrisa en su voz, cerrando los ojos casi podía verlo, intentando hacerle ojos a la pantalla.- podrías conseguir una novia, y solo tendrías que venir conmigo a ver una mala película.  
  
\- Martín, no, yo no…,  
  
\- Dale, Manuel, por favor, me aburro como una ostra en estas películas, y Victoria no me da bola hasta los créditos.  
  
\- ¡A mi tampoco me gustan esas películas!  
  
\- ¡Pero dale, Manu! ¡Yo te pago la entrada!  
  
El arrepentimiento empezó en el mismo momento en que terminó la llamada de Skype, pero Manuel igual apareció ese viernes en el metro, con un libro en la mano y la mochila cargada de cuadernos en el hombro.  
  
El único consuelo de Manuel fue que la amiga de Victoria podía mantener una conversación sobre libros fácilmente, varios de sus favoritos eran novelas que Manuel había leído antes, y la discusión sobre Lolita los mantuvo entretenidos durante todo el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar por las cabritas.  
  
Para cuando Martín y Victoria volvieron con las entradas en mano, Manuel estaba muchísimo menos arrepentido, y Martín se sentó a su lado, con Victoria a la izquierda y su amiga al otro extremo.  
  
\- ¿Viste la primera? -preguntó Martín, echándose un puñado de cabritas a la boca. Manuel hizo una mueca.  
  
\- No. ¿Debería?  
  
\- No, boludo, obvio que no. -se rió Martín, empujándolo apenas con el hombro.- Solo tenés que saber que a ella le gusta el vampiro, y al vampiro le gusta ella. El hombre lobo solo quiere figurar.  
  
\- ¡Martín, no es así! -se quejó Victoria, empujándolo por el otro lado, y Manuel se río junto a Martín, incapaz de resistirse.  
  
Siguieron hablando en susurros incluso después de que las luces se habían apagado.  
  
  
15.  
  
Pablo era más bajo que Manuel, y más grueso también; mejor formado, había dicho Victoria después de que Manuel se lo había presentado, muerto de vergüenza, en un McDonald’s cerca de su colegio. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, más largo de lo que les permitía el colegio, la nariz recta y ojos marrón, como los de Manuel.  
  
Lo conoció cuando su curso se separó en los electivos, todos sus amigos se habían distribuido entre biólogos y matemáticos, así que Manuel se había encontrado solo en un mar de personas desconocidas, casi arrepentido de haber elegido irse al humanista, incluso sabiendo que jamás podría haber pasado un electivo de matemáticas.  
  
El arrepentimiento se había ido pronto, en la primera clase de literatura, discutiendo el libro de ese mes entre el profesor, él, Pablo y otro niño al fondo del salón, que nunca esperaba a que los demás terminaran de hablar antes de saltar con su opinión. De cierta forma era eso lo que los mantenía discutiendo, la necesidad de mantener callado al intruso, al menos hasta que Manuel notó que el profesor ya no los estaba escuchando, y para entonces, Pablo y el niño eran los únicos hablando, casi gritando para hacerse escuchar, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para notar la campana.  
  
Manuel estaba seguro de que su profesor jamás había preparado la clase de ese día, pero tampoco le importó, entretenido como estaba viendo la pelea desenvolverse sin puñetazos ni patadas.  
  
Comenzaron a salir juntos el primer sábado de Septiembre, caminando lado a lado desde Baquedano hasta Los Héroes, hablando todo el tiempo. Pablo tenía esa gracia, esa capacidad de mantenerlo hablando incluso cuando Manuel no sabía qué decir. No se tomaron de las manos, ni se dieron un primer beso en la calle, pero fue una buena primera cita, y Pablo lo había besado en un rincón del metro, riéndose bajito de las manos temblorosas de Manuel.  
  
A diferencia de Martín, Manuel jamás pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de contarle sobre su vida amorosa, ni siquiera le había hablado sobre sus amigos luego de cambiarse de colegio. Para él, el mundo en el que existía Martín (con Sebastián, y Victoria), era un mundo aparte, totalmente distinto al que ocupaba Pablo, con sus paseos al cementerio general y sus tardes sentados en Baquedano soñando con tener suficiente plata para entrar a comer en alguno de los locales.  
  
Dos líneas paralelas que jamás iban a tocarse, hasta que se tocaron un viernes por la tarde en Bellavista.  
  
El primero en reconocer que alguien les estaba haciendo señas fue Pablo, Manuel estaba demasiado distraído hablando sobre su último informe, y por qué merecía mucho más que un 5.5, como para notarlo, y de hecho solo levantó la vista por el apretón que sintió en su mano derecha.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, medio irritado por la interrupción, y Pablo simplemente levantó la cabeza, usando su mentón para señalar la otra calle, donde una niña menuda de rizos cafés les estaba haciendo señas con las manos.  
  
\- ¡Manuel! -exclamó Victoria, cruzando con Martín detrás, y a Manuel se le cayó el estómago hasta los pies. Su único consuelo fue que Martín lucía igual de perdido que él cuando se detuvieron frente a ellos.  
  
Manuel no soltó la mano de Pablo durante todo el intercambio, pero cuando Victoria le preguntó por su amigo, no fue capaz de abrir la boca. En su lugar estaba Pablo, sonriéndole a Victoria y a Martín como si fueran amigos, y dejándolo apretarle la mano con aún más fuerza.  
  
\- Me llamo Juan Pablo, pero me pueden decir Pablo nomás, el Juan me carga. -había dicho, encogiéndose de hombros, y haciendo amago de soltarle la mano a Manuel.- Somos compañeros de curso.  
  
\- Ah, es como vos -comentó Martín, risueño.- Otro negado con el nombre.  
  
\- Es mi pololo. -interrumpió Manuel, fuerte y claro, quizá más fuerte que claro a decir verdad, pero el efecto había sido el mismo, y Pablo lo estaba mirando como si lo viera por primera vez, la sonrisa en su cara ensanchandose con cada segundo.  
  
Incluso luego de haber logrado recuperar el habla, Martín estaba pálido como una hoja, y Victoria roja como un tomate cuando Manuel y Pablo se despidieron unos segundos después.  
  
Esa noche, en casa de Pablo, Manuel tuvo su primera experiencia debajo de los pantalones de su novio, y aún así se acostó pensando en la cara pálida de Martín.  
  
  
15.  
  
Le tomó casi un mes entero reunir la confianza necesaria para contestar las llamadas de skype de Martín, a pesar de todos los mensajes que el rubio le había mandado diciendo que no le importaba si tenía novio o novia, que eran amigos igual.  
Al final fue Victoria la que lo convenció de empezar a responder, Victoria, que de un día al otro había empezado a hablarle a diario.  
  
  
17.  
  
El día después de la separación de sus padres, Manuel aún no estaba seguro de si estaba triste o no, su hermana estaba enojada, su madre estaba triste, y nadie en la casa tenía la más mínima idea de qué pasaba en la cabeza de su papá la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
En ese sentido, su mamá decía que Manuel era igual a su papá, una pared de concreto impenetrable, incapaz de responder a los sentimientos de los demás. Manuel había querido estar molesto con ella, gritar sobre lo injusto que era tener que ser comparado con su papá, de todas las personas, el mismo papá que se estaba yendo con otra mujer a otra casa en otra región, con otros hijos quizá.  
  
Pero no había podido, porque de cierta forma, Manuel estuvo de acuerdo cuando su mamá se lo sacó en cara, balanceando precariamente un vaso de coca cola y algo más que Manuel no quiso averiguar.  
  
Martín lo invitó a su casa, y lo obligó a quedarse a dormir ahí como por dos días, antes de estar satisfecho con la condición mental de Manuel. Habían jugado counter strike hasta que dejó de ser divertido, y de ahí habían pasado a los juegos de la PS2, maratoneando Silent Hill hasta que la mamá de Martín subió a apagarles el televisor.  
  
\- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Martín, la última noche que pasaron juntos. Él en la cama y Manuel en un saco de dormir en la alfombra.  
  
\- Como siempre -respondió Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros incluso si Martín no podía verlo en la oscuridad.- Mi papá era un imbécil. No lo necesitamos.  
  
\- ¿No lo vas a extrañar?  
  
\- No más que de costumbre.  
  
Martín no siguió preguntándole, y si notó el ruidito que hacía la respiración de Manuel cada vez que inhalaba, temblando apenas, no lo mencionó.  
  
Manuel terminó con Juan Pablo tres semanas más tarde, justo después de salir del colegio.  
  
  
18.  
  
\- Victoria es como vos -escuchó decir a Martín en medio de la oscuridad, apenas un susurro.  
  
Manuel pensó vagamente en hacerse el desentendido, en pretender que había estado durmiendo y dejar a Martín con sus confidencias, ciertamente estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para que se viera creíble, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su cuerpo, ya era demasiado tarde, y se había dado media vuelta, los ojos fijos en la silueta de Martín, incluso si veía poco y nada en esa luz.  
  
\- Lo sé, me dijo hace unos meses -murmuró él, pasándose una mano distraída por la cara, y arrepintiéndose inmediatamente. Su manga aún olía a vino- ¿Por eso te viniste a acostar conmigo hueón? Anda afuera si no tení’ sueño, yo no te voy a consolar.  
  
\- ¡No, no, no es eso! No seás así, boludo solo quiero hablar -se apuró a decir Martín, hablando cada vez más fuerte, para luego bajar el tono de golpe, como si recién estuviera recordando donde estaban.- Ya sé que no le gusto, no es eso…, Es solo que, está feliz, ¿verdad? Más feliz. Le gusta una niña que conoció en el colegio, eso me dijo.  
  
\- Se llama Javiera -ofreció Manuel, encogiéndose de hombros.- Es simpática, supongo.  
  
\- ¿Y vos?  
  
\- ¿Yo qué?  
  
Manuel hubiera jurado que en esa luz no podía ver las facciones de Martín, que apenas era capaz de ver la silueta de su cuerpo frente al suyo, distinguir quizá dónde estaba su nariz, si se esforzaba, pero en ese momento habría jurado que vio a Martín poner los ojos en blanco, su cuerpo tensándose frente a él.  
  
\- Que si vos sos feliz, Manuel ¿Te lo escribo?  
  
Nunca supo realmente si la razón de su risa fue la cara de Martín, los gritos del patio o simplemente el alcohol dando vueltas en su estómago, pero tampoco le importó. Ni siquiera entendió la mitad de las quejas de Martín en medio de sus carcajadas, y para cuando por fin había terminado de reír, la voz de Martín había alcanzado un tono tan alto que cualquiera que quisiera escuchar habría sabido que no estaban durmiendo.  
  
\- No sé qué te da tanta risa. -gruñó Martín, cruzándose de brazos incómodo. En esa luz no podía verlo, pero Manuel imaginó las puntas de sus orejas rojas de vergüenza, y esa mueca infantil que hacía cada vez que se frustraba cuando eran chicos.  
  
\- Ser gay no te hace más feliz, Martín -logró decir con un suspiro, sintiendo la cabeza ligera luego de reírse tanto. Manuel cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando detener las vueltas que daba el mundo a su alrededor, sabiendo que si hubiera intentado pararse, no habría podido.  
  
\- ¡Ya lo sé! -siseó Martín unos segundos más tarde, tan indignado que Manuel se encontró a si mismo sonriendo de nuevo a pesar de todo.- No te atrevas a reírte de nuevo, boludo. Te estoy hablando en serio.  
  
\- Es que estás hablando puras hueás -dijo Manuel, la voz cargada con la risa de antes.- Es lo mismo, Martín, nadie es más feliz.  
  
\- ¿Ni Victoria?  
  
No era su lugar responder esa pregunta, nunca lo fue, pero Manuel siempre tuvo problemas para resistir a Martín, sus malas ideas y sus buenas ideas por igual.  
  
\- Ya, Victoria sí, pero Victoria estaba confundida. Dejar de estar confundido te hace más feliz. Eso pasa.  
  
\- ¿Te pasó a vos también?  
  
\- Qué fascinación tení’ conmigo hoy día hueón -gruñó Manuel, acostándose sobre la espalda, los ojos clavados en el techo. Manuel sintió a Martín acercarse, pero no se volteó a mirarlo de nuevo, tocándose el estómago distraído, como si pudiese detener el ácido revolviéndose con rabia dentro de su cuerpo.- Ah, por qué compramos vino.  
  
\- Querían tomar con kem piña -respondió Martín a su lado, tan cerca que Manuel estaba seguro, podría haber visto perfectamente su cara en la oscuridad, si lo hubiera intentado.- Tú igual querías.  
  
\- Sí, y también quería ser tu amigo, mira a donde llegan mis decisiones.  
  
\- Pero soy el único de tus amigos que le agrada a tu mamá -comentó Martín, riéndose.  
  
\- Por eso, hueón, malas decisiones.  
  
Martín volvió a reírse, esta vez más bajo, apenas un bufido antes de que el silencio entre ellos volviese a aparecer, largo y expectante incluso con la música de fondo. De cierta forma la música lo hacía aún peor a los oídos de Manuel, pero no había nada más que decir, nada que quisiera decir al menos.  
  
\- De verdad quiero entender -comentó Martín, su voz volviendo al susurro casi inaudible del comienzo.- Pero no conozco a nadie más, y vos nunca respondés mis preguntas.  
  
Manuel tragó saliva con fuerza, intentando recordar en qué momento se había puesto tan tenso, en qué momento había empezado a apretar los puños, recto como una tabla en la cama, pero su mente estaba en blanco, o más bien, estaba demasiado llena con todo lo que estaba pasando ahí, la respiración de Martín a unos centímetros de sí mismo, la música de afuera, la voz de Victoria, las risas de Luciano, los gritos indignados de Sebastián.  
  
El peso invisible de sus propias malas ideas sofocándolo.  
  
\- ¿Quieres probar? -se escuchó decir a sí mismo, como si fuera alguien más. De cierta forma Manuel podría pensar que realmente era alguien más el que había tomado control de su cuerpo cuando se sentó en la cama, mirando a Martín con el estómago en la garganta.  
  
Martín se sentó también, casi como un acto reflejo, mirándolo cómicamente incrédulo.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que si quieres probar, Martín -bufó Manuel, pretendiendo que la mera idea no le apretaba el estómago hasta doler.- Si tienes tanta curiosidad, puedes probar.  
  
El silencio entre ellos se sentía como si estuviese vivo esa noche, como si el aire fuera más denso después de esas simples palabras, y el calor de diciembre más presente que nunca en la habitación cerrada.  
  
Manuel pensó en reírse, en decir que había sido una broma, pensó incluso en pretender que iba a vomitar, y pasar la noche en el baño, pero todos esos pensamientos llegaron demasiado tarde a su mente, demasiado abstractos como para cambiar algo entre ellos a esas alturas.  
  
\- No le podés decir a nadie -advirtió Martín, agarrándole el brazo con una mano temblorosa, y húmeda.- En serio, a nadie.  
  
\- ¿Y a quién le voy a decir? -preguntó Manuel, casi risueño con la idea.  
  
La boca de Martín le supo a cerveza, la primera vez que se besaron, a cerveza y papas fritas de jamón serrano, y en realidad, todas las veces que Manuel se había dado permiso de tener fantasías antes de eso, jamás habían sido así. En sus fantasías no había sabores en la boca de Martín, tampoco estaban en la cama del hermano de Victoria, ni estaban ebrios.  
  
En sus fantasías ninguno de ellos estaba confundido, y Martín lo miraba a los ojos diciendo cosas en las que Manuel jamás se atrevía a pensar luego de haber terminado de masturbarse.  
  
A la realidad le faltaba lo brillante de sus sueños, lo perfecto, y lo vergonzoso también. A cambio tenía calor en el estómago y la cara, adrenalina y náuseas. Manuel incluso se sentía un poco más real ahí, con Martín empujándolo más contra el colchón cada vez que sentían las voces de sus amigos, acercándose, yéndose; la puerta del baño abriéndose y cerrándose al final del pasillo, y la boca de Martín marcando un camino de su oído a su hombro, sus manos, calientes y húmedas, apretándole los brazos con fuerza cada vez que los pasos afuera de la pieza de Victoria volvían a desaparecer.  
  
\- Tranquilo hueón, si estamos durmiendo -dijo Manuel, completamente seguro de que acababa de decir una estupidez, la tercera vez que el patrón se volvió a repetir.- Están ebrios.  
  
La risa de Martín hizo que todo temblara, sus hombros, sus manos, su respiración en el oído de Manuel, incluso el mismo Manuel sintió un temblorcito de algo en el estómago y las manos viéndolo reír.  
  
\- ¿Y vos?  
  
La segunda vez que se besaron esa noche, a Manuel se le olvidó todo lo demás.  
  
  
18.  
  
Martín no podía mirarlo al día siguiente, ni siquiera cuando Victoria los obligó a sentarse y desayunar con ella, contándoles todo lo que había pasado después de que se habían ido a acostar, Sebastián tirándole vino a Luciano en la cara, Catalina y María iniciando una competencia de limbo en la cocina, y mil cosas más que Manuel no estaba escuchando realmente.  
  
\- Manuel, -murmuró Martín apenas Victoria se levantó a poner más agua en la tetera.- Recuerda que me prometiste no decirle a nadie.  
  
Manuel lo miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en su pelo desordenado, su cara pálida, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la camisa mal abrochada y los pantalones manchados con cerveza desde la noche anterior, y se encogió de hombros, jugando con la miga del pan.  
  
\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. -dijo, y Martín le ofreció una sonrisa aliviada, desinflándose en la silla cuando Victoria volvió a entrar.  
  
Manuel intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero se rindió rápidamente, y cuando Martín le ofreció tirarlo al metro, Manuel le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por ahí cerca, que no era necesario.  
  
El viaje en micro le tomó una hora y media más de lo que le habría tomado por metro, pero Manuel pretendió no notarlo.  
  
  
18.  
  
La universidad resultó ser otro mundo propio, uno que Manuel jamás habría podido imaginar antes de estar ahí. Un mundo lleno de gente, donde cada persona era su propio mundo, y cada uno tenía más cosas que hacer que tiempo para hacerlas.  
  
Y aún así, todos encontraban formas de chocar con otros mundos, de ir y beber en el parque, o fumar juntos en los pastos de la universidad; incluso Manuel se encontró a si mismo participando de esas reuniones en más de una ocasión, feliz de olvidarse a si mismo aunque fuera solo una hora o dos. Así conoció a Pedro, y a Diego, e incluso a una Catalina, con la mitad de la cabeza rapada y la otra mitad teñida de rojo. Manuel jamás había estado realmente confundido sobre su sexualidad, y en esa ocasión tampoco lo había estado realmente, pero ella estaba ahí, él estaba pensando en Martín, Martín y su curiosidad, Martín y su confusión, y de repente Catalina lo estaba besando.  
  
Manuel casi podría haber imaginado que era un hombre. Quizá lo imaginó por unos segundos de hecho, hasta que sus manos encontraron sus caderas y tuvo que alejarla.  
  
La experiencia terminó con él y Catalina comiendo medialunas en una estación de servicio, a eso de las seis de la mañana, hablando sobre la clase de literatura que tenían juntos los jueves, y sus esperanzas para el futuro.  
  
Y hombres, pero eso había sido Catalina principalmente, con Manuel riéndose de fondo, las orejas ardiendo bajo su pelo.  
  
A excepción de Catalina, la mayoría de los mundos ajenos con los que había chocado desde su primer día de universidad (como amigos o algo más) habían desaparecido de su vida al otro día, o después de una o dos semanas. El más largo había sido un mes, pero Manuel no estaba realmente interesado, y al final, la culpabilidad había sido mucho más que las ganas de estar acompañado.  
  
De fondo estaba la estática de Martín, que seguía empeñado en pretender que no había pasado nada, con sus llamadas de Skype y sus mil y un mensajes de whatsapp quejándose de todas las lecturas que le habían asignado, de sus profesores, de sus compañeros, de la universidad en general, como si no estuviera encantado de haber entrado a medicina.  
  
Manuel no estaba seguro de querer que fuera distinto, ciertamente no podía imaginarse discutiendo el tema con Martín. A veces, cuando tenía demasiadas horas libres juntas, se permitía intentarlo, imaginar una versión distinta de sí mismo pidiéndole perdón, diciéndole que se había aprovechado, confesandole que cuando había terminado con su primer pololo, todos esos años atrás, había sido pensando en él.  
  
Esa línea de pensamiento usualmente no lo llevaba a nada más que a sentirse ridículo, y cursi, como si fuese una mala telenovela en algún canal nacional. Cuando niño, Manuel solía imaginar que había gente que podía leer la mente, que quizá podían escucharlo pensar cuando iba por la calle, y aún luego de todos esos años, jamás había superado la idea realmente, muerto de vergüenza solo por estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas.  
  
Su plan cuando niño, para evitar que otros pudieran escuchar sus pensamientos, siempre había sido bajar la mirada y pensar en pasajes de libros que había memorizado antes. Como un adulto, más que un plan, era una pésima costumbre, pero Manuel jamás había podido detenerla, por eso, principalmente por eso, es que no vio venir a Martín hasta que lo escuchó llamarlo, a unos metros de su banca.  
  
Más tarde, Manuel supuso que en realidad no había mucho que hubiera podido hacer para evitar el encuentro, pero en ese momento se maldijo mentalmente, seguro de que si no hubiera estado mirando el piso, habría sabido antes que Martín iba a aparecer ahí.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces acá? -preguntó, a modo de saludo, y Martín simplemente le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
\- Tengo una ventana, ¿querés ir a almorzar? Yo invito.  
  
Manuel se maldijo mentalmente antes de saber que iba a aceptar. O quizá ya lo sabía, quizá lo había sabido desde hace años atrás, absolutamente seguro de que su vida iba a ser una seguidilla de experimentos repetidos, todos con un resultado exactamente igual al anterior.  
  
  
19.  
  
Martín le pidió pololeo en abril, completamente convencido de que Manuel había sabido todo el tiempo sobre sus intenciones y lo había dejado torturarse por meses con la duda simplemente porque Manuel era, y siempre había sido, un desgraciado insensible. Incluso lo había acusado de sacarle celos a propósito con sus amigos de la universidad, y Manuel se ahogó riéndose con la sola idea de que él pudiese inventar un plan de ese estilo.  
  
Y hacerlo funcionar, encima.  
  
La respuesta de Manuel a todas esas acusaciones fue más una acción que una respuesta, y de un momento a otro estaban besándose en el parque, con las risas de unas escolares de fondo, y los gritos escandalizados de una anciana. También habían unos niños gritándoles cosas, pero Manuel no podía entender nada por encima de la adrenalina, su sangre palpitando ruidosa e insistente en sus oídos, y sus manos, y todo su cuerpo, como si fuese demasiada para tan poco espacio.  
  
\- ¿Ves que tenía razón? -preguntó Martín apenas se separaron, sonriéndole avergonzado.- Y vos te reíste de mí.  
  
\- ¿En qué?  
  
\- En que si son más felices, obvio -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Manuel se atoró con su propia saliva, demasiado indignado como para articular una respuesta válida, y Martín no paró de reírse hasta que llegaron a su casa, las manos tomadas con tanta fuerza que Manuel no estaba seguro de poder soltarse, incluso si hubiera querido.


End file.
